Abandon Me
by KuroCrow-chan
Summary: Kaname is forced to marry Sara by the reformed senate years after Cross Academy, when Yuuki left him for Zero. With the empty relationship, he retreats to an abandoned home, containing two rooms that are livable. In his hideout, he finds a girl running from home. He brings her back, only to become friends with her and her instructor, because in that second room, there lies a piano
Kuran Kaname slipped on his black coat, buttoning down from the top in his dark office.

It has been twelve years since Rido had attacked cross academy, Zero and Yuuki have married out of his consent and Sara has married Kaname, out of force. Kaname became King and took over the vampire society in place of the senate, but with a council of his own. The Hunter's Association had become more 'friendly' with Kuran Kaname, if you wanted to say that.

Zero and Yuuki were currently living in a mansion of their own, or just another one of the Kuran mansions. They had a child named Ai, and she was ten years old now. And Kaname hadn't truly gotten over Yuuki. He still had feelings for her, but was trying to suppress them and keep the Vampire Society in check, if not for his, but for her sake.

Currently, he was going out to take a break from the stress. More specifically, Sara and all the paperwork. As he made his way down the stairs of the house and towards the door, Sara was standing by the door, anticipating him.

"And just where is my Kaname off to?" She spoke softly to him.

He looked at her for a second, standing still. He suddenly moved past her, a servant opening the door. "Outside." He immediately walked out of the door, slamming it behind him and surprising the servant. He offered no explanation to Sara.

She seemed to have a fire dancing around her head as he walked away.

* * *

Kaname walked into the abandoned mansion, his only safe haven. He had come across it a few years ago after sneaking away from the mansion and a pissed off Sara. He looked up at the crumbling walls and weeds growing beside them as he walked into the empty home. He smiled slightly, feeling at home.

He walked around to find it just where he had left it, the furniture. It was deep in the building, so no one could find it unless they came in here, though it was doubtful. If a human was near, an 'inner instinct' would tell them to hide or run from the predator, also known as Kuran Kaname. And if it was a vampire, they would be too frightened to go anywhere near here.

When he had officially loved this place, he decided to recreate this room for himself. He had rebuilt the walls, but tried to keep the crumbling look so as not to be suspicious. Then he covered the floor above with rocks and a tarp. Putting the furniture in was easier after that, with a sofa, desk, table, chairs, bookshelf, bed, and a few other things for entertainment.

Kuran Kaname, doing housework. How odd.

Another room across from this one is a music room, something to do in his free time. Music had been a good distraction from the chaos in both his mind and the world around him.

He walked into the archway, then stopped. Something didn't smell right. Literally. A human was somewhere in the room. He clenched his teeth.

Calmly walking into the room, he immediately found what he was looking for, under the tarp that covered the sofa. Everything into room was covered by one, and it matched the atmosphere of a house in ruins. He lit a candle that was to his right and silently walked over to the tarp. Lifting it up and onto the ground, he saw what he least expected.

He was thinking of some hiker or homeless guy sprawled out on the couch, but that was almost the complete opposite. A little girl, probably about five, was clutching a black bunny with a red ribbon. The toy was almost her size!

She was sleeping, when she opened her eyes and looked up. She wasn't scared or happy. She wasn't sad or mad. She just looked up.

For once in Kaname's long life (or two) he had no words. "Um, little girl..."

She got up, rubbed her eyes and yawned. She looked tired and hungry. She was wearing a cream colored dress and had light blackish brownish hair and brown eyes. "Hello, mister." She smiled brightly. "Mister?"

Kaname was in a temporary state of shock, but recovered quickly. "Little girl, where's your family? You don't belong here." And it was obvious that she didn't. She looked like she had just gotten up from bed at a normal parent's home.

Normal...

"My family's where they should be. But, I don't know where I should be, so I ran away!" She looked up and smiled even more brightly then before while pointing at herself. "What about you, mister?"

Kaname Kuran that this was ridiculous. Sometimes people are just so oblivious, it's annoying. Don't know where to go my ass, is what he thought. Stay home where it's safe, you got so much better than some people. He decided to answer. "I come here often for a break."

He held out his hand. "Come on, I'll get you home."

She yelled. "No! I refuse!" She jumped of the couch and ran from this room to the music room.

* * *

Inside the broken room with instruments, she found the best thing to hide behind. Honestly, this guy shouldn't make such easy hiding places!

She hid behind the big, black piano bench/piano. She clutched bunny tightly. She named her stuffed bunny bunny since she couldn't come up with anything else. She covered her mouth with one hand.

The man appeared behind her and she jumped when she heard him. "Little girl, why don't you want to go back? It's better there than here." He seemed to try to scare her into agreeing with him. "There are wolves and monsters hiding in this forest." He had a kind, but sad smile on his face, and seemed to be referring to himself.

She forgot she was running away from this man, and got up from her hiding spot. She walked over to him, and surprised him with her next move. She hugged him tightly, while holding the bunny in between his half chest half waist. "Mister, it's okay."

His eyes widened. "Mister, can I please, please stay? For a bit?" He thought it over. The right choice would be forcing her to go to her parents, but it wouldn't hurt to keep her. But, it would make sense to keep her overnight. Sending her home would get her killed by a vampire, but also going with her could attract vampires.

He decided to keep her overnight.

He sighed. "Fine. But tomorrow, you go home." Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yay!" She seemed to jump away from him and fly around the room. Geez, children are so weird. When she calmed down, she ran over to him. "Hey, mister, what's your name?"

He groaned. "My name's Kuran Kaname." She smiled.

"I'll call you Kana-chan." He groaned, than smiled. I guess it would be that bad. He's never been called anything so friendly. Or atleast, when he was comfortable. Sara overdoes it. Although, Kana-chan was new.

"Alright, what's your name?" He pulled her onto the piano bench and sat with her.

She smiled, again. "Maki Ai." She turned towards the keyboard in her seat.

What an odd name, and it was the same as Yuuki's daughter. "I'll call you Ai-chan, then. It's only fair." She looked up, than back at the piano.

"What's this?" He was surprised, but he laughed. This little girl seemed to bring out the best in him.

"How could you not know what a piano is?" Her eyes widened in realization.

She spoke softly. "Is that one of those music thing-a-ma-jigs?" He smiled and nodded.

He opened removed the board covering the keyboard. "This is a keyboard."

She squinted her eyes. "Keyboard... Does it have lots of keys?" He laughed softly.

"No." He started to play the c major scale. "It makes music, songs." Her mouth made an oh shape. "I can teach you how to play some." She nodded her head enthusiastically.

He stopped playing and hit the A below middle C. "There are eight letters from the alphabet, or notes." He started to go through from A to B to C to D and so on. "A, B, C, D, E, F, G, A." And then he went in reverse. "That's called an octave. It has eight notes and repeats the first. It goes on and on, but this piano doesn't have that many keys."

She applauded. "Amazing. Teach me more!" She shook Kaname's shoulder in eagerness.

He chuckled. This girl really was so soft and calming. He can't remember the last time he's been so happy. "There are also things called flats and sharps." He slowly played the F major scale and D major scale. "The white keys are natural, so they are not sharp or flat, but the black keys make the note below it sharp, a flat is the note below the flat..." He paused, trying to explain it in a different way.

"For example, a D flat is a C sharp. A C flat is a B sharp." He looked over at her. "Does that make sense?"

She paused, then spoke. "So, an octave is eight notes, like C, D, E ,F G, A, B, C. And there are sharps and flats, or the black keys." She pressed on a C awkwardly. "A B flat is an A sharp." She looked up. "Did I get it?"

He paused. He held his hand up. "Good job, Ai-chan!" She smiled and hugged him tightly with bunny.

"Now, here's some music." He played B flat major. "There are scales, and each are playing octaves in different ways, with different flats and sharps. The simplest one-" he quickly played C major. "-is C major. There are no flats and sharps. Than there's a scale called G major. It has F sharps."

Her eyes widened. "Amazing!"

* * *

Kaname looked down at the girl next to him, cuddling into one of the thick sleeping bag next to the fireplace with a dizzy look in her eyes. She was almost asleep.

"Ne, Kana-chan. Thank you very much for teaching me stuff." She cuddled into him suddenly, and closed her eyes, trying to sleep.

The really weird thing about all this was that she seemed to treat him like she knew him for years, not like a total stranger teaching her piano just cause. Although, he didn't really mind it. She had a nice feeling to her, and he started to dread taking her back to wherever she was before. He hadn't laughed like he did in a long time, and he hadn't felt emotionally comfortable for even longer. He may have loved Yuuki, but he was always worrying about her, or depressed about the fact that she didn't even remember him. She didn't reach out to him.

But he was glad that he let himself live this long. At least he can know what it feels like, and maybe even describe it. "Goodnight, Maki Ai-chan."

* * *

 _ **Ladies and gentlemen! I present to you, my next story. Again, NOT A RESULT OF WRITERS BLOCK MY BRAIN IS FINE. Just to be sure. AKUMU IS WORKING, AND SO IS INSANITY. Well, not my insanity. its out of control.  
**_

 _ **This is obviously an more of an AU. I thought of this while playing a piano game on my ipad. Great inspiration and note my sarcasm. How did I get this out of that?!**_

 _ **Also, now you now music and stuff! Yay for learning! And I apologize if it isn't exactly like the piano, as I play an instrument thats just similar to it.**_

 _ **Sooooo, bye!**_

 _ **Disclaimer: I do NOT own Vampire or the characters except my adorably Ai-chan and the Makis. No, not Yuuki's Ai.**_


End file.
